You Need Me
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Tenten and Hinata going through life and finding out about how much they like each other. Odd but an interesting idea. yuri of course.
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea given to me by Faire101. Thanks a ton and hopefully this comes out well.**

Sitting at the desk I leaned back and thought about my hidden weapons. I don't want anyone to find them but the kids in this class are getting dangerously close to the secret stash. Luckily I always have my most prized ones hidden on me but other than that they're hidden all over Konoha. Suddenly I noticed someone using a weapon that's impossible to hide, but in a way it can be subtle. Some girls were using their words to cut someone to pieces.

"What's going on here?" I asked cheerfully as I noticed a gang of girls surrounding shy little Hinata. Normally people don't notice her or care, I mean the girl just isn't as strong as Neji so no one cares, but apparently these girls wanted to rub it in. Idiots.

"What do you want Tenten?" Ino asked from the back of the group. She was leaning against the wall facing Sakura. It looked as though the two of them had just been talking to each other through this but everyone knows that Ino and Sakura just love to bring people down if it helps them get brought up.

"I just want little Hinata-chan all to myself." I answered holding my hand out to the softly crying girl. Typically she doesn't cry. Hinata is strong enough to hold back the tears but weak enough to take the insults letting her introverted nature sink them in and place them in a special place in her heart. It'll kill her.

The girl looked up at me in shock and soon her hand was trembling trying to reach out to me but not quite able.

"Take her, it's not like we need someone as weak as her in this school." Sakura informed us with a shrug and began to leave. I glared in her direction but resisted the urge to use my weapons. Instead I pulled Hinata away from those girls and smiled at her.

"Let's hang out for a while and cheer you up." I said softly and watched a soft blush pass over her cheeks as she nodded with a kind smile.

She needs me.

**You are lucky... I hate making Sakura into a bad guy... it really sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down on the bench I took deep breaths and tried to keep myself in line. If I don't get this right then I may get punished later. Neji hates me, he really does and I have no idea why.

"Hey Hinata." Tenten smiled but I refused to look up at her. I need to wait right here for him otherwise I'll get in trouble. Of course he's the only one that will be punishing me for this but still... I have to make up for everything and let him know that it's not my fault. It'll be hard but I don't mind. It's something I need to do as my father's daughter. If there's a mess that I can fix then I will do it.

"Hinata." Neji said from heading down the sidewalk. He always needs me to be there in order to greet someone. Neji has low self-esteem issues and so he needs someone to greet him and act as though they care, if no one else will do it then I might as well. He looked past me and at Tenten making my eyes widen as he walked over to her. "Hello Tenten. How's it going?" He asked looking casual and confident. The brunette looked him over then smiled with a shrug. I glared between the two but did my best to conceal it. I don't want him taking my friend away from me.

"It's going. I need to go though, Hinata and I have places to be. For some reason she wanted to wait for you so I guess since your here is time for the two of us to start going. See you later, Hyuuga." She called in a blow-off way and took my hand leading me away from my cousin. There was no coherent thoughts going through my brain.

"Didn't you want to hang out with Neji?" I asked softly feeling my insecurity coming on. I hate this part of myself. It annoys people because there are certain questions I just have to ask because if I don't it will kill me all day long.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, is that so wrong?" She asked with a wink and a small smile. I blushed lightly and nodded feeling like this... it just might be real.

I hope it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was staring at the butterfly plushie making me curious. Do girls really like these things? Sometimes I'm told that giving weapons for a birthday present isn't the best thing in the world to do so I guess I'm trying to learn the type of things I should do. Closing my eyes I sighed. As soon as she heads out I'll get her this plushie. If she really wants it and I can afford the little thing then I should get it.

The next day I ran by the store and bought the thing making several girls from class giggle in my direction. I ignored them completely knowing Hinata means more to me then some stupid girls' laughter.

"Will you really like something like this?" I asked myself then my eyes widened when I saw a new weapon created by my favorite weapon's master. It was hanging in the window making me smile and stare, attempting to keep from drooling. Looking down at the price I bit my lip. If I returned Hinata's gift then I could afford it.

"Hinata!" I shouted making everyone in the square look at me oddly. Instantly the little girl peeked her head in between a couple of her cousins. I smirked and waved her over. "I got you a present!" I called and ran up to greet her. Handing the girl the bag I watched her blush and squeeze the plushie lightly before handing me a gift as well. It was the weapon I had been ogling just a moment ago.

"I saw it and knew you'd like it so I just had to buy it." Hinata informed me with a kind smile.

This seemed like one of those things you'd see in a movie but for some reason I don't care. I need someone like her anyway. She keeps me like a girl... I may have said that wrong. Hinata makes me a girl. She helps give me the romantic feelings I'm supposed to feel and help me think like I need to.

In the end she helps me become a bit romantic and helps me fall in love with her even more each day.

Damn... I can't wait to try out this new weapon.


End file.
